


Rilla kind of tells Arum to shut up

by TheLSpacer



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Damien is asleep most of this one, Fluff, I mean it's kinda fluffy!, Lizard Kissin' Tuesday (Penumbra Podcast), Multi, but I promise he'll get his quality time with the other 2!, one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLSpacer/pseuds/TheLSpacer
Summary: Arum often grouses about his poet's prattling, but it takes a conversation with Rilla for him to realise he's just as fond of talking as Damien is.





	Rilla kind of tells Arum to shut up

**Author's Note:**

> Gahhh my internship has me so busy I barely have the time/energy to write, but hey I managed to get this together and I'm real happy about that!! Hope you enjoy!

The three of them were laying together, sprawled in one of the Keep’s many balconies. The space was large, sheltered by a leafy overhang, overlooking the whole of the swamp, Rilla, Arum and Damien having ventured out in hope of catching a cool afternoon’s breeze. But in the tail end of summer, such a mercy wasn’t likely to pass anytime soon.

They had found themselves in this position sometime after lunch, when, the humans complaining that the heat had sapped most of their energy from them, had promptly assaulted Arum to take advantage of his cold-blooded (literally) biological makeup. In other words, Rilla had claimed Arum’s right side, and Damien was draped over his left, the three all lounging on a hammock made of soft vines, gently rocking to and fro.

Oppressive heat aside, it wasn’t altogether unpleasant.

Damien had fallen asleep, a leg wrapped around the lizard’s, and his left arm across his scaly chest. Rilla watched Damien’s chest rise and fall, his breathing slow and deep.

“A rare moment of quiet. Enjoy it while it lasts.” Rilla started as she noticed Arum was staring at the sleeping poet too. She batted Arum’s arm gently. 

“Don’t be mean. I know you love it when he goes on and on.”

“I should say the same for you.”

“I’ve known him for ages. I’m not sure if _you’ve_ ever come across someone who talks as much as you do.”

Arum bristled, and Rilla let out a brief snort of laughter.

“I’m talkative? _Me??_ ”

“I can’t believe this is news to you! You go on and on about whatever your latest invention is, or about the various ingenious ways you’re still able to keep doing the work that you do without the help of the Moonlit Hermit, or about monster architecture, or-“

“-I.. think I get the picture.” Arum’s eyes are wide in realisation, and his mouth is set in…was that mortification? “I simply wasn’t aware of it, _obviously_. If you look at it, it’s always been just me and the Keep, and the Keep is a perfectly decent listener.”

Arum paused, and let the Keep issue a series of soft, pleased notes.

Before he could continue, Rilla kissed him, grinning as he let out a pleased purr.

“I think your talking is kinda like your purring,” she remarked as they broke apart. “You can’t really help it, it’s more of a nature thing, you know?”

“So I’m just a naturally talkative lizard, then?” She could hear the smile in his voice.

“I think you have a lot to share, just like Damien! You see the world in an amazing way, and Damien and I love to hear you talk about it. Of course,’ she added, half jokingly “there is the fact that no one had ever told you to shut up before.” 

She heard him begin to shape his response, but it died before it could leave his mouth.  
“Hmm?”

“I… I don’t miss it.” It came out in a rush, and Rilla inched her face closer to his once again.

“Don’t miss what?”

“Don’t miss not having anyone there to… not having anyone there.” 

She squeezed one of his arms affectionately, and he wound his tail around her in response. 

“Not that I want you to shut up, of course,” she quickly backtracked, “just..”

He laughed quietly, short and low, and nuzzled the top of her head with his snout.

“RIlla, sometimes it isn’t I who does too much of the talking.”

“Message received.” She grinned and began kissing him in earnest, starting from his neck, travelling slowly, languidly, upward, until..

..Damien let out a soft snore where he lay right next to them.

They separated a second time, a little sheepishly.

“Now’s not the best time, I guess,” Rilla admitted.

“And I don’t think our Honeysuckle would want to miss out, either.”

“Oh, he’ll have something to say about it, I’m sure.”

They simply lay there then, basking in the other’s company, rocking side to side on the hammock. As Rilla and Arum began to drift off as well, they could have sworn they felt a faint breeze tickle their faces, as the oppressive heat finally began to lift, ushering in the new season.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you so much for reading!! I love u!! Happy lizard kissin'!!!


End file.
